Un Juego sin Retorno
by Leana Bodt
Summary: —Entonces no te dejaré tocarme hasta que lo admitas, Kagamicchi —sentenció Kise provocando que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño al no comprender lo que quería decir con eso. ¿Tocarlo? ¿Por qué él querría tocarlo? Y sin saberlo aún, Kagami estaba dándose la respuesta a sí mismo. Pero claro, él solo es bueno con el básquet, nada más. / Yaoi. Lemon.


**Notas del fanfic:**

¿Qué puedo decir? Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir de estos dos. Es que he leído fics muy bellos con este par y ya no pude resistirme. Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja y sigo nerviosa…

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Lemon. Lenguaje vulgar.

 ** _Disclaimer: este fic participa en la convocatoria KagaKi~ organizada en Facebook. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, el fundador de este harem._**

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Este one-shot se desarrolla durante la época de otoño y aún están cursando la escuela.

* * *

 **UN JUEGO SIN RETORNO**

 **—.—**

 ** _Él se convertiría en su perdición._**

 ** _Lo sabía._**

 ** _Aun así, no podía –y admitía, no quería– alejarse de él._**

 ** _Porque quería caer ante aquello, ante su forma de seducirlo._**

 ** _Ante él._**

 **—I—**

En realidad, Kagami no quería acompañar a Kuroko a una reunión con los de La Generación de los Milagros. Pero se trataba de un encuentro amistoso, jugarían básquetbol, y solo por eso, el pelirrojo había terminado por aceptar aquella invitación.

No podía considerar a esos chicos sus amigos, pero sin duda, eran oponentes de temer, de esos que te hacían dar todo por el juego y sudar hasta que tu cuerpo se rindiera en su totalidad.

El chico de cabellos celestes se encontró con él de camino a la escuela Seirin, la cual les había prestado el gimnasio un día sábado, retribuyendo el mérito de sus alumnos.

Se adentraron en la escuela, donde el viento frío del otoño se coló bajo sus chaquetas haciéndolos temblar levemente mientras sus pasos anunciaban su llegada con el crujir de las hojas secas.

El partido estuvo reñido, se turnaron entre todos para jugar 3 contra 3, ya que no todos podían asistir a un juego un día sábado. Pero sin duda, Riko y Hyuga se asombraban al ver jugar a los ex chicos Teiko juntos, aunque les costaba congeniar, sus talentos unidos era monstruosos.

Cuando finalizó el partido, se fueron a las duchas para relajar sus cuerpos con el agua tibia de esa fría tarde.

—Kagami —lo interrumpió Riko antes de que se les uniera a los demás en su camino al camarín—. Nosotros somos los anfitriones, así que nos corresponde ordenar el gimnasio.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Se quejó el pelirrojo alzando ambas cejas, para luego fruncir el ceño—. ¡Kuroko también deb…!

Pero su frase quedó a medias cuando se giró y no vio a nadie a su lado. La vena en su sien palpitaba con el enojo que crecía en su interior, para luego avanzar con rapidez y comenzar a ordenar si no quería hacer enfadar a la entrenadora y ser víctima de quizás qué castigo por parte de ella.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo, se dirigió al camarín, donde abrió la puerta topándose con Midorima y Aomine, que ya estaban más que listos.

— ¡Pero qué mal amigos son! —Se quejó el rubio deteniendo a los otros en el marco de la puerta—. Me dejarán solo…

—No es mi culpa que te demores más que una chica en arreglarte, Kise —respondió Aomine con ese tono ronco y aburrido tan propio de él—. Además, hoy sale la nueva edición de Horikita Mai-chan y estará firmando —explicó haciendo un gesto con las manos frente a su pecho, simulando el tamaño de su delantera.

—Eres tan vulgar, Aomine —soltó Midorima meneando la cabeza y saliendo antes que el moreno.

Kagami entró sin encontrar a nadie más ahí, entonces frunció el ceño extrañado mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la banca al tiempo que Kise se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Kurokocchi dijo que te estaría esperando afuera porque Takaocchi estaba cuidando a Nigou y seguramente ya debía irse con Midorimacchi, ya sabes, el cachorrito no se puede quedar solo.

El pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a sacar sus cosas del bolso. Cuando alzó la mirada, notó al rubio inclinado para recoger su ropa del suelo y, sin ser muy consiente de aquello, lo miraba fijamente.

—Oh, Kagamicchi~ —Esa voz cantarina, pero masculina al mismo tiempo, lo hizo alzar la vista topándose con una sonrisa lasciva sobre esos finos labios—. No creí que eras de _esos,_ mirándome el trasero de manera tan descarada.

—Espera, ¡¿Qué?! —El pelirrojo se lo quedó viendo mientras el sonrojo provocó que su piel combinara con su cabello—. ¡Yo no…!

—Te vi, no lo niegues, Kagamicchi —lo interrumpió Kise comenzando a avanzar hacia él, que sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar, se quedó allí de pie viendo cómo se aproximaba.

Kise se inclinó levemente y, con solo centímetros de diferencia, logró que sus labios estuvieran frente a frente sin problema alguno, sonriendo con una mirada que Kagami jamás pensó que podría tener, y dijo—: Así que, ¿no lo admitirás?

— ¡Claro que no! —Kagami realmente le estaba mirando el trasero, pero no lo iba a admitir y lo negaría hasta el final, así de simple.

—Entonces no te dejaré tocarme hasta que lo admitas, Kagamicchi —sentenció Kise provocando que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño al no comprender lo que quería decir con eso.

¿Tocarlo? ¿Por qué él querría tocarlo?

Y sin saberlo aún, Kagami estaba dándose la respuesta a sí mismo. Pero claro, él solo es bueno con el básquet, nada más.

El rubio se alejó de él sin dejar de sonreír con picardía, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la salida con el bolso al hombro.

—Nos vemos, Kagamicchi~

 **—II—**

Los días habían transcurrido sin novedad alguna. Una que otra vez Kagami se quedaba mirando a la nada recordando e intentado descifrar las palabras de Kise en aquel momento.

Repito, no era muy bueno con esas cosas, por ello se dedicaba mayormente al básquetbol, que es mucho más simple, instintivo, es el talento innato que dominaba su cuerpo y detonaba sus acciones.

Por ese simple motivo, el pelirrojo dejaba pasar aquello sin darle mayor importancia, y ése fue su error.

.

.

Ése día viernes, las clases terminaron temprano, simple asistencia confirmada y todos fueron enviados a sus casas.

Como de costumbre, Kagami caminó junto a Kuroko por las tibias veredas de la cuidad, ya que en otoño el clima es traicionero. Conversaban de banalidades, cuando llegó el momento de separarse y cada uno tomar el rumbo hacia su casa.

Kagami giró en la esquina, chocando de lleno con Kise, que al verlo, sonrió con simpleza, haciendo que sus ojos se encogieran y sus pestañas negras se vieran más tupidas, a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente lo observó en silencio.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —Saludó como de costumbre y entonces el chico supo que nada pasaría y se acercó a paso lento—. ¿Quieres un helado? Aún no hace tanto frío como para negarse…

—Si pagas tú.

Kise soltó una risa divertida, a lo que Kagami sonrió de medio lado, viéndolo entrar a la tienda mientras él lo esperaba afuera. Para cuando salió, llevaba dos paletas de helado de leche, le ofreció una y comenzaron a caminar.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que se sentaron en las bancas de una plaza, mientras las hojas de colores tierra comenzaban a caer mecidas por el tibio viento otoñal.

—Así que me debes un uno contra uno, Kagamicchi.

—Solo debes decirme dónde y cuándo, allí estaré —respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza, mordiendo del helado con sabor a leche con café, " _Cappuccino"_ era el sabor que estaba en la etiqueta. No era muy adepto a lo dulce, pero no reclamaría si era un "regalo".

Kise se giró a verlo con una sonrisa retadora y Kagami sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba, se quedó prendado de esa mirada, de esa expresión que podía variar del más puro relajo o amabilidad, a una cargada de reto y orgullo.

Además, debía admitir que ese chico tenía unas facciones muy… ¿bonitas?

¡Pero qué carajos! El cambio de estación le estaba afectando.

Y sin siquiera reponerse de esos pensamientos, Kagami vio como el rubio tomaba de su muñeca, la misma con la que sostenía la paleta, y la acercaba hacia su rostro.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron como platos, creyó que se podrían salir de las cuencas, mientras Kise sacaba la lengua y lamía sobre sus nudillos. Sintió la humedad de su lengua quitar del pegajoso líquido que se escurría por sus dedos y de pronto alzaba sus dorados ojos hacia él, con tal expresión, que su estómago se contrajo de nervios, de la más pura ansiedad.

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía procesar aquello. Solo podía sentir lo mucho que le había calentado aquel acto, esa suave lengua quitando del frío helado que se deslizaba entre sus dedos por la temperatura ambiente.

Se levantó de golpe y Kise lo soltó, lamiéndose la comisura de los labios y poniendo una expresión de la más pura inocencia.

—Yo… yo debo irme ya… tengo… tengo que hacer…

—No te preocupes, Kagamicchi. Que tengas un lindo día —le dijo con una sonrisa entre divertida y relajada, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no lo acabara de lamer de manera tan sugerente, poniendo esa expresión que…

Que casi lo impulsa a lanzarse sobre él, literalmente.

 **— III —**

Era increíble. Kagami se miraba la mano donde su esencia se escurría espesa, mezclándose con el agua que corría por su cuerpo bajo la ducha.

Acababa de masturbarse… pensando en Kise.

Hacía ya dos semanas que _aquello_ había ocurrido y no podía sacarse esa expresión de la cabeza. La revivía una y otra y otra vez, cambiando el contexto, haciéndolo llegar más lejos en sus fantasías, donde el rubio se inclinaba y lo que lamía no era el helado derretido de su mano.

Así era como terminaba tocándose, con los ojos cerrados para ayudar a su imaginación a crear la escena donde Kise se inclinaba y tomaba su inhiesto miembro entre sus finos labios, chupaba y lamía como lo había hecho con el helado que escurría por sus dedos.

Kagami estaba confundido por el deseo que aquello provocaba en él, y porque jamás creyó que podría imaginar algo así, desearlo tanto y correrse simplemente con imaginar esa voz en medio de un jadeo.

Decidió no darle mayor importancia, podía ser debido a sus hormonas, últimamente estaba demasiado concentrado en los partidos y no se había dado mucho tiempo de "relajación".

Se preparó para irse a dormir, al día siguiente había quedado con Kuroko para comer hamburguesas y un batido de vainilla. Pensando en ello, pronto su mente se perdió en los torrentes del sueño.

.

.

Estaba de pie frente a las personas que, definitivamente, no esperaba ver ese día. Bajó su mirada roja hacia Kuroko que se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kagamicchi! —Saludó Kise con una sonrisa radiante e infantil, como solía hacerlo—. Ayer Kurokocchi me contó que vendrían y pensé que algo de compañía no les vendría mal.

—Ya sabía yo que Kise se había auto-invitado de nuevo —soltó Kasamatsu dándole un zape al rubio, que se quejó al instante comenzando a sobarse el lugar dolorido.

Kagami soltó un suspiro, para luego girarse hacia la tienda con el hambre ocupando sus pensamientos en ese momento.

— ¡Lamentamos la demora! —se disculpó Takao, que agitado se detuvo junto a los cuatro chicos que se disponían a entrar en la tienda—. Shin-chan había perdido su objeto de la suerte.

—No necesitan saber los detalles, Takao —se quejó el de cabellos verdes al llegar, se acomodó los lentes y siguió a los demás dentro.

Se instalaron en una mesa para 6 y se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lo que ordenarían, mientras Kise y Takao iban por la orden.

Kagami miraba por la ventana tratando de distraerse, se sentía algo nervioso, lo admitía. Pero quizás todo sea lío de su mente desvariada por el ejercicio y Kise jamás tuvo _esas_ intenciones. Para cuando llegan con las bandejas cargadas de comida, todo se le olvida y decide relajarse mientras desenvuelve una de sus hamburguesas.

—Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer cuando salgas de preparatoria, Kasamatsu- _senpai_? —Preguntó Takao llevándose una varita de papa frita a la boca.

—Iré a la Universidad, quiero estudiar Arquitectura y espero entrar al equipo de baloncesto de ahí…

¿Acaso eso era un pie que le estaba acariciando la rodilla? Kagami frunció el ceño levemente, moviendo la pierna, más que para quitar aquello, para confirmar qué era aquella cosa tibia que lo estaba tocando por debajo de la mesa.

Efectivamente, era un pie. Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos dorados de Kise, que en menos de un segundo la esquivó para mirar a Takao, que fascinado le preguntaba a su _Senpai_ por sus planes a futuro.

— ¿Y tú tienes algún plan?

—Estudiaré Enfermería —contestó Takao con una leve sonrisa, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Midorima, que dejó el vaso de bebida sobre la mesa sin siquiera abrir los ojos, pero el azabache sabía que lo había oído perfectamente, y que las razones también las sabía, aunque no las diría en voz alta.

Pero para Kagami todo pasaba desapercibido, cuando ese pie se deslizó por su muslo interno, con una lentitud extrema, que lo ponía ansioso, sin siquiera decidirse entre que si quería que lo quitara o que subiera más.

A su lado, Kuroko sorbía de su batido mientras oía atentamente a Kasamatsu, que seguía siendo interrogado por el ojo de Halcón de Shutoku.

Ese pie por fin llegó hasta su entrepierna, provocando que el pelirrojo diera un respingo y mordiera la hamburguesa intentado distraerse.

Observaba a Kise, que apoyando el mentón sobre su mano, miraba a Takao que estaba sentado a su lado. Fingía muy bien, con una expresión relajada mientras refregaba la creciente erección de Kagami, que no se podía controlar. Lo intentaba, tragaba el pan de su boca con ahínco tratando de distraerse de esas caricias, pero no se explicaba cómo era que Kise lo estaba haciendo sucumbir de esa manera.

Podía ser por los últimos acontecimientos entre ellos. Porque hasta ese momento, Kagami jamás había reparado en el rubio particularmente, debido a su deslumbrante personalidad, que contrastaba con la suya. Y también por el simple hecho de que para el pelirrojo solo existía el básquetbol.

A pesar de todo, en esos momentos estaba muy concentrado en la energía que irradiaba el rubio. Su pie subía y bajaba por su entrepierna ya endurecida, lo hacía con experticia, ejerciendo la presión justa y flexionando los dedos sobre la punta, que sobresalía sobre la tela.

Kagami dejó la hamburguesa a medio comer sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos levemente y apretando la mandíbula para no dejar escapar prueba alguna de su excitación.

—Kagami-kun, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Kuroko frunciendo el ceño levemente, ante el sonrojo instalado en la cara de su compañero de equipo, y mejor amigo.

— ¿Ah? ¡Sí, sí! —asintió con la voz ahogada, tratando de fingir lo mejor posible.

— ¿Quizás te duele el estómago, Kagamicchi?

El pelirrojo giró la mirada algo molesto, ya que era él mismo el que lo tenía en esa situación, para luego asentir levemente y darle la razón, era una buena excusa, cuando de pronto sintió otra opresión exquisita sobre su erección.

Soltó un suspiro, como si intentara hacer pasar esos jadeos por una queja de mal estar, lo que provocó que Kise sonrisa de medio lado, con la mirada ardiente, mientras tocaba con insistencia.

Los demás miraban a Kagami con preocupación, y entonces fue tan incómodo, que el pelirrojo se levantó con lentitud, no quería que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de lo que Kise le estaba haciendo y agradeció que su pantalón fuera relativamente holgado.

—Debo ir al baño —dijo Kagami al tiempo que Kasamatsu se levantaba, seguido de Kuroko para que él pudiera pasar.

—Refréscate un poco, Kagami —le dijo Takao con voz cantarina—. Puede que el aire acondicionado te haya provocado un bochorno.

Pero se equivocaba, no era el _ambiente,_ era _Kise_. Y después de irse a masturbar al baño de la tienda de comida rápida que solía frecuentar, buscaría la manera de vengarse.

 **— IV —**

Estaba parado junto a una chica que sonreía con el rostro sonrojado, mientras cambiaba miradas con su amiga y soltaba risitas que a Kagami lo tenían de los nervios.

¿Y todo por qué? Bueno, porque Seirin estaba de aniversario y se realizaba una feria como celebración, donde su entrenadora tuvo la espectacular, no, es que en serio era espectacular, idea de hacer un "Café cosplay".

Pero aquello no podía ir peor, Riko dijo que necesitaba tensión en el ambiente, además de mucha sensualidad para competir con los demás eventos y así recaudar más fondos que los demás clubes de la escuela Seirin. Así que había hablado con Kuroko para que invitara a algunos de sus _amigos_ a participar.

—Vamos, Kagami, sonríe un poco más. El policía "malo" lo está haciendo Aomine —le dijo Riko dándole un codazo en el costado.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ni siquiera quería hacer esto! Al menos ese idiota recibirá la colección completa de esas revistas porno…

—Es por el equipo, Kagami-kun —interrumpió Kuroko con las manos en la caderas, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Se veía tan lindo con ese traje de "Profesor de Kinder", ¡Le quedaba perfecto!

Kagami rodó los ojos mientras Takao se les unía con un traje de enfermero de color rosa, de lo cual no se explicaba por qué del color. Suerte la de Midorima, con un novio como ése azabache, que había tomado su lugar a cambio de quizás qué pago.

Estaba de los nervios, las chicas se le colgaban del brazo y le pedían el número de celular, después el café que debía servir. Arto de ello, se dio media vuelta caminando hacia los camarines del gimnasio y alegando que necesitaba un descanso.

—Oi —habló Aomine deteniéndose frente a Kuroko y su entrenadora—. ¿Han visto mis esposas?

.

.

Eso era el colmo. Kagami fruncía el ceño con brío al no poder creer que tuviera que pasar por semejante cosa solo por dinero para los implementos del equipo.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a él no se le daban muy bien los asuntos con las chicas. Pero tampoco es como si le diera importancia a ese detalle, solo estaba cansado, y se quitó la chaqueta de ese uniforme de bombero que debía usar, el cual pesaba bastante.

La puerta se abrió y Kagami apenas percibió a la persona que caminaba hacia él con lentitud, hasta que se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca.

—Kagamicchi~

El pelirrojo dio un respingo al tiempo que lo miraba con asombro, pero se recompuso, recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días en la tienda de comida rápida. Con el enojo corroyendo su cuerpo, seguido de un rojo adornando sus pómulos, Kagami se levantó y lo miró apuntándolo, haciendo que Kise alzara una ceja.

— ¡Tú! ¡Si serás! ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así en público?

Kise sonrió de medio lado y Kagami tragó con fuerza al percibir esa mirada lasciva mientras el chico se levantaba avanzando hacia él.

Retrocedió por acto reflejo, sintiendo el enojo caer hasta sus pies, dándole paso al nerviosismo de su cercanía.

— ¿Entonces puedo hacerlo ahora? No estamos en público, Kagamicchi~

Acercó sus labios a los del pelirrojo, que contuvo el aire sin siquiera pestañear. Podía sentir su aliento sobre su boca y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Las manos de Kise se posaron sobre las suyas, levemente más frías, llevándolas tras su espalda, pero Kagami apenas era consciente de eso, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la proximidad de esa boca con la suya.

¿Iba a besarlo? Pero antes de poder siquiera volver a respirar, el pelirrojo sintió dos _click_ seguidos, y una opresión sobre sus muñecas. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba…

—Me esposaste… ¡me esposaste!

—Shht —lo calló el rubio frunciendo el ceño levemente, para luego sonreírle con esa expresión inocente, que a esas alturas para Kagami solo presagiaba lo peor—. ¿Acaso quieres que todos se enteren?

Aunque Kise, astuto como nadie sabía que era, ya le había puesto pestillo a la puerta.

—Dije que no me tocarías hasta que admitieras que me estabas mirando el culo… pero nunca hable de no tocarte, ¿cierto, Kagamicchi?

El pelirrojo apenas pudo decir algo, su boca se movió como la de un pez, sin que ningún sonido saliera.

Entonces Kise se inclinó hacia su rostro, pero desvió su boca y la guio hacia la oreja del más alto para darle una lamida que lo hizo apretar los dientes. Y no se detuvo allí, su mano se deslizó por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna para darle un apretón bastante fuerte.

— ¡Mngh! —Se quejó Kagami cerrando un ojo. Pero aquel toque había tenido el efecto deseado y su pene comenzó a endurecerse.

Kise deslizaba la mano de arriba abajo sobre su pantalón, sintiendo el bulto bajo sus dedos y lamiéndose los labios con descaro, provocando que Kagami tragara duro.

Desató su cinturón, bajando el cierre de su traje de bombero y liberando ese pene, aun no endurecido en su totalidad, a la boca.

Sintió el cambio de temperatura, pero fue un alivio, aunque apenas era consciente de lo que Kise le estaba haciendo. Sus ojos rojos seguían fijos en los de él, intentado descubrir algo que ni él mismo sabía, mientras esa mano se deslizaba por su eje, que reaccionaba sin poder controlarse.

Kise se lamió los labios y lentamente se arrodilló frente a él.

—Espera, ¿qué…? —comenzó a decir Kagami, pero el rubio simplemente sacó la lengua y lamió desde la base hasta la punta.

Sintió la humedad caliente de esa lengua y pronto fue consciente de que el chico le haría una felación. Sí, de esas mismas que imaginaba cuando se masturbaba. Pero eso definitivamente era mucho mejor. Porque podía percibir el aroma de Kise, a colonia cara, pero que se mezclaba bien con su piel. Porque ya no era una mano la que lo recorría, sino esa diestra lengua que procuraba humedecerlo bien.

Su pene estaba totalmente inhiesto, con las venas marcadas bajo la piel un poco más oscura que el resto de su cuerpo y palpitaba sobre esa lengua.

—Wow, Kagamicchi~ —soltó Kise mirando su falo, para luego alzar la vista hacia él—. Eres un chico _grande_.

—I-idiota —Gruñó Kagami, sintiendo otro remezón de excitación, al tiempo que el rubio volvía a sonreír y se llevaba el trozo de carne a los labios para engullirlo casi en su totalidad.

Kagami soltó un jadeo cuando la punta chocó contra esa garganta. El calor se sentía muy bien, y el desliz de sus labios cuando lo sacó fue aún mejor. Sus ojos se encontraron, y el pelirrojo sintió su estómago apretarse, para luego estremecerse cuando la punta de esa lengua se deslizó justo sobre el orificio de la punta.

Quiso alzar la mano y enredarla en esos cabellos amarillos, pero el repiqueteo de las esposas lo detuvo, haciéndolo reclamar con un gruñido, a lo que Kise se alejó sin dejar de mover su mano sobre el duro eje.

—Te lo dije, no dejaré que me toques hasta que lo admitas.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera replicar, Kise abrió la boca de nuevo para meter su pene y hacerlo chocar contra su mejilla.

Y una mierda, si no se concentraba, acabaría ahí mismo.

Kise cerró los ojos apoyando las manos en esas caderas y colándolas bajo la tela de la playera blanca sin mangas que Kagami estaba llevando. Acarició esos firmes músculos con suavidad, sintiendo bajo sus dedos las contracciones de éste cada vez que succionaba más fuerte.

Su temperatura iba en ascenso y el rubio no quería detenerse hasta hacerlo acabar, comenzando el movimiento de su rostro, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, sosteniéndolo solamente con sus labios.

—Mng… Ah… —Kise alzó la mirada viendo el rostro enrojecido de Kagami, con la boca levemente abierta, dejando salir esos roncos gemidos que lo estaban poniendo aún más duro.

Tomó esa dura erección y la levantó frente a su rostro, para deslizar la lengua y detenerse en la cabeza del pene, y luego chupar con fuerza mientras acariciaba bajo sus pliegues con la yema de los dedos.

— ¿Te gusta, Kagamicchi?

—S-sí… —respondió este alzando el rostro y deslizando la lengua por su labio superior.

Iba a preguntar si admitía que le estaba mirando el trasero, pero se dio cuenta de que ahí terminaría _el juego_ y, sinceramente, no quería eso.

Kagami se apoyó por completo sobre los casilleros, alzando el rostro ante la humedad de esa boca que lo atrapaba y se deslizaba sobre el eje con delicia, presionando donde debía, lamiendo en el momento justo.

No era la primera vez que le hacían una felación, pero esa ocasión era completamente distinta, se sentía increíble. Quizás por el hecho de que Kise también era hombre, y sabía cómo, dónde y cuándo tocar.

Kise acarició sus testículos con suavidad, arrancándole un gemido desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Todo se había convertido en denso y exquisito calor. El rubio pudo sentir como ese pene se endurecía aún más y se tensaba dentro de su boca, y supo que ya quedaba poco para que se viniera.

Sin decir palabra alguna, movió su mano al contrario de su boca, y se encontraban con un choque que al pelirrojo lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas.

—Espe-espera —gruñó abriendo los ojos y bajando la mirada—. ¡Me… yo… me vengo!

Kagami ahogó un jadeo mientras se inclinaba apoyando su espalda baja contra los casilleros. Jadeó con los ojos cerrados, aun preso del calor de esa boca. Para cuando Kise se separó, recién fue capaz abrirlos para enfocar la mirada.

Lo vio tragar su esencia, sacando la lengua y lamiéndose los labios como si de un exquisito manjar se tratara. Y eso, sin duda, había sido lo más obsceno y sensual que había visto en su vida. Se calentó de nuevo, pero fue cuando Kise le acomodó el pantalón y terminó abrochándole el cinturón.

Se puso de pie, y el pelirrojo aún no podía modular palabra. Estaba confundido y caliente de nuevo. Y sorprendido, y más caliente.

Pero el rubio parecía no darse cuenta de ello, pasando los brazos por su espalda y depositando un casto beso sobre su mejilla, le quitó las esposas. Se giró caminando hacia la puerta y se metió esas cosas metálicas en los bolsillos.

—Nos vemos, Kagamicchi~

Esa voz lo hizo estremecer de nueva cuenta.

Definitivamente, Kise estaba haciendo estragos en él.

 **— V —**

Si antes su mente estaba hecha un verdadero lío, en ese momento era un amasijo de sensaciones y pensamientos mezclados unos con otros.

Kagami aún no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Kise lo estaba seduciendo, ¿o estaba jugando con él?

Lo que era peor aún, no podía dejar de pensar en lo placentero que había sido aquello, esa boca deslizándose por su erección, lamiendo y tocando toda su extensión con una experticia increíble.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

¿Acaso Kise acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas con otros hombres? Puede que sí, porque estaba la posibilidad de que fuera su primera vez y que al ser hombre sabía qué hacer. Pero también podía ser que "la práctica hace al maestro"

No podía evitar enojarse cuando pensaba en ello. Él es celoso, pero se supone que no debería sentir celos por algo así. Kise es un hombre, y más aún, no tienen nada.

Además, él es hetero, ¿no? No es que sea un casanova ni nada por el estilo, pero sí se ha acostado con unas cuantas mujeres. Ya que de alguna forma siempre le ha llamado la atención a las chicas que son mayores que él, y por ello, la mayoría de las veces terminan en la cama. Pero para él siempre ha sido algo bastante _básico._ Un calentón que tiene la posibilidad de mitigar, un simple instinto para complacer. Jamás ha buscado la situación ni se ha involucrado de otra forma.

Después del sexo casual, se viste y se va. Y tampoco le molesta admitir que eso no ocurre muy seguido tampoco.

Por ello no se podía explicar que no se pudiera sacar al rubio de la cabeza. Rememoraba, además de esas veces en las que lo había tocado; sus facciones, sus pestañas tupidas y negras, su mirada dorada, y aun así era masculino, fuerte. Y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo observado con mayor atención durante los juegos, le costaba imaginar cómo sería por debajo de la ropa, cuál sería su temperatura, cómo se sentiría su piel bajo sus palmas.

Apretó la mandíbula al darse cuenta que ya había caído, _porque quería tocarlo_. Lo necesitaba, su mente no era capaz de suplir todo lo que quería descubrir de él.

Era cuando se estrellaba contra la pared. ¿Qué pasaría luego de que admitiera aquello? ¿Kise sonreiría triunfal y pararía todo eso?

Maldita sea. Jamás había sido bueno sopesando posibilidades, él simplemente actuaba. Seguía sus instintos.

Soltó un gruñido al tiempo que su celular comenzó a sonar, además, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar. Pero al ver el número desconocido en su pantalla, decidió contestar de todos modos.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y Kagami ahogó un jadeo.

— ¡¿Cómo…?!

—Aominecchi puede ser un prodigio en el básquet, pero muy fácil de engañar~

Kagami sonrió de medio lado. Seguramente había conseguido su número del celular del moreno, con el que habían intercambiado contactos para ponerse de acuerdo cuando quisieran jugar un _one on one_ de vez en cuando.

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Iba a cocinar, así que estoy algo ocupado…

—Oh, qué lástima —soltó con un tono fingidamente lastimero—. Quería hablarte de lo que yo estoy haciendo…

Un silencio se formó a través de la línea, Kagami sabía que debía cortar, hablar con Kise solo haría que sus pensamientos se revolvieran todavía más. Pero no se movió de su sitio, con el celular pegado a su oído y los nudillos tensos sobre este.

Escuchó su respiración, y podría jurar que estaba sonriendo de esa manera que tan nervioso lo ponía.

—Estoy muy excitado, Kagamicchi —soltó con voz enronquecida, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera al pelirrojo desde la base del estómago, hasta atorarse en su cuello—. De sólo recordar tu pene dentro de mi boca, me pongo duro, ¿sabes? Me imagino cómo se sentiría en otra parte de mi cuerpo…

Un jadeo se le escapó de los labios, y al darse cuenta se los mordió con fuerza intentando serenarse, pero aquellas palabras solo provocaron que su parte baja respondiera con un estremecimiento, endureciéndose bajo sus pantalones.

¿Eso era posible? ¡Ni siquiera se estaban mirando! Solo con esa voz sensual, soltando algo tan obsceno, lo tenía cerrando los ojos con fuerza para poder controlarse.

Un leve gemido se oyó del otro lado de la línea, y Kagami giró el rostro levemente, como si pegando más su oído, pudiera oírlo mejor.

—Umn, Kagamicchi, me encantaría que fueras tú el que estuviera aquí… tocándome con esos largos dedos, frotando todo dentro de mí —jadeó Kise contra el micrófono, cuidando de no jadear muy fuerte para que sus palabras fueran claramente oídas.

—Kise…

—Uf… ¡Sí! Di mi nombre de nuevo…

El pelirrojo dio un respingo ante esa petición, ante esa voz que lo estaba poniendo duro con una rapidez asombrosa. Jamás creyó poder sentirse así de excitado solo con escuchar ese tono, ayudando a su imaginación a fabricar el escenario.

¿Se estaría tocando de verdad? ¿Estaría jugando con sus esbeltos dedos allí abajo?

Kagami soltó un gruñido, abriendo los ojos y mojándose los labios. Casi podía sentir el calor de ese cuerpo mientras se toqueteaba a sí mismo.

—Kagamicchi~ —canturreó contra el celular, y el pelirrojo puso toda su atención en él nuevamente—. Ya van dos dedos, se siente tan bien. —Estaba jugando con su cordura de una manera que debería estar prohibida, completamente—. Aunque no serían suficiente, ¿no? Eres grande.

Otro espasmo en su pene, que apresado bajo el pantalón, solo clamaba atención. Ya no aguantaría más, Kagami predecía que pronto su propia mano estaría masturbándolo.

Escuchó un gemido. Un auténtico gemido. Kagami jamás pensó que un hombre podría poner esa voz y seguir oyéndose así de masculino. Entonces Kise soltó—: Oh, sí. Mi pene está tan duro, como el tuyo, ¿no? Aaahh, Kagamicchi, deberías estar aquí… dentro.

Todo se podía ir al carajo. Literalmente. Separó el celular de su oído y cortó la llamada mientras la sangre corría por sus venas como nunca antes lo había sentido.

 **— VI —**

El agua comenzó a caer por el grifo, hasta que un vaso la detuvo y fue guiado hacia los labios del rubio, que parado frente a la encimera, miraba su celular por tercera vez.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, luego de que hablar con Kagami y este le cortara. ¿Acaso se había molestado con aquello? Sería extraño, ya le había hecho cosas un poco más "directas". Y la otra dulce posibilidad era que el pelirrojo no lo soportara más y hubiese ido a masturbarse. Una sonrisa de medio lado de dibujó en su rostro al pensar aquello.

Kagami le gustaba, sí, desde hace bastante tiempo. Esa personalidad un tanto tosca, un hombre guiado solo por instinto e impulsos. Esa mirada carmesí que cuando se fijaba en él lo hacía estremecer. Se había dado cuenta de aquello durante su primer partido, esa pasión en la cancha lo había envuelto de manera salvaje. Al final supo que era él, Kagami. Todo su ser lo ponía a mil.

Sin mencionar lo dulce que era a veces sin que se diera cuenta. Admitía ciertos celos hacia Kuroko, que recibía atención y preocupación de su "luz", definitivamente, a él también le gustaría tener un poco de eso.

Se detuvo a pensar todo aquello, sabiendo que se había dejado llevar y había comenzado un juego peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría con sus sentimientos? Si seguía involucrándose de aquella manera, sabía que eso no terminaría nada bien.

Dio un respingo cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, debía ser algún vecino, siempre venían a pedirle azúcar o algo, así que dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y caminó hacia la entrada del departamento.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, la toalla que sostenía en su cabeza cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo debido a la humedad, y sus ojos dorados se perdieron por un instante en ese fuego rojo del contrario.

Kagami cruzó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró con un ligero portazo, para luego tomar el rostro del rubio y besarlo con una pasión que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Los labios del pelirrojo danzaban sobre los suyos presionando con fuerza, moviendo su rostro al tiempo que dejaba salir un jadeo y luego volvía a capturar su boca.

Cuando por fin el aire se hizo poco, Kagami se alejó mirando a Kise fijamente.

—Kagamicchi…

—Lo admito, Kise, te estaba mirando el culo, el mismo que voy a follar aquí y ahora.

Kise sintió como su pene se endurecía entre sus shorts y el pelirrojo lo giró estampándolo contra la pared, poniendo una pierna entre las suyas y haciendo presión, al tiempo que refregaba su duro torso contra el del más bajo.

Era alto, alto y fornido, lo abrumaba en muchos sentidos y pronto se sintió mareado ante su boca desesperada. Kise estaba fascinado, demasiado perdido en las ardientes sensaciones que el pelirrojo le estaba arrancando desde el fondo de su cuerpo, más específicamente, en su parte baja.

La boca de Kagami comenzó a descender por su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza y chupando con el fin de dejar marcas. ¿La razón? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero abandonaba su cuerpo al instinto naciente, el que estaba haciendo estragos con el rubio, que con el cuerpo contra la pared, solo podía mover sus caderas sobre la pierna del otro, buscando el consuelo de su caliente erección, pero no era suficiente.

Cuando por fin sus manos fueron liberadas, Kise se aferró a esos anchos hombros para quitar la camisa cuadrillé roja que llevaba. Arqueó la espalda lo suficiente para que sus manos cayeran entre sus cuerpos y tironeó de la playera negra, la cual Kagami le ayudó a quitar. Por fin sus torsos se tocaron, el rubio no supo en que momento estaba sin su propia prenda, solo fue consiente del calor directo de la piel de Kagami contra la suya.

Kise tenía las tetillas duras, tan inflamadas por los toqueteos de Kagami, que cuando se rozaron contra su pecho, soltó un quejido ante la sensibilidad. El pelirrojo lo supo, y dando mordidas sobre el hueso de su clavícula, descendió hasta atrapar un rosado botón entre sus dientes. Jaló con brusquedad, para luego lamer, jugando y humedeciendo, deleitándose con los exquisitos jadeos que soltaba Kise.

No podía hacer más que arañar la pared de su departamento en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse, porque Kagami se había separado de él para ponerle total atención a su pecho. Kise jadeó frustrado, sintiendo su pene comenzar a soltar líquido pre seminal aún atrapado bajo la tela de su short.

—Kagamicchi, por favor… —Y ahí estaba lo que quería, que Kise cayera en su propio juego, y el rubio pudo percibirlo bajo esa sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Kagami.

Lo tomó de la parte trasera de sus muslos y lo instó a que cruzara las piernas en sus caderas, mientras lo alzaba y lo guiaba hacia la mesa. Kagami no podía aguantar más y eso era lo más cercano. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y tironeó de sus shorts, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior.

—Kise, tú…

El rubio sonrió mojando su labio inferior con la lengua, provocando un estremecimiento en Kagami, que en un impulso abrió su boca para meterse la dura erección del rubio hasta el fondo.

Kise dio un respingo, alzando las caderas por acto reflejo. Todo había sido tan rápido, que no había podido predecir la acción del otro chico. Vio esa cabellera roja perdida entre sus piernas, moviéndose de arriba abajo, titubeaba de vez en cuando, y Kise supo que era su primera vez haciendo algo como eso. Entonces vino la succión que lo hizo soltar un gemido y Kagami alzó la mirada victorioso, sabiendo que iba por buen camino.

Intentó recordar como lo había hecho Kise, sabiendo que no lo igualaría, pero que al menos intentaría hacer un buen trabajo. Y bueno, el porno ayudaba también.

Se alejó de ese duro pene para mirar al rubio, que recostado sobre la mesa, jadeando y expuesto, le parecía un manjar exquisito. Alzó la mano y la guio hasta su boca.

El otro comprendió de inmediato, y con sus ojos dorados ardiendo en deseo, chupó dos dedos a conciencia, dejando su saliva caliente escurrir por su piel, rozando con los dientes, deslizando la lengua entre sus dedos.

Kagami ya no podía soportarlo más, alejó la mano y metió un dedo en su interior. Entró con suavidad, pero fácil, abriéndose paso y luego moviéndolo dentro.

— ¡Entonces era cierto! —Exclamó Kagami con el sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas, hasta las orejas, mientras miraba al rubio incrédulo, que sonrió abriendo más las piernas—. Estuviste tocándote…

Fue el instante en que su juicio se fue a la mierda. Porque se sintió deseado, deseado por otro chico, uno talentoso, fuerte, sensual y descarado. Un idiota, pero de buenos sentimientos. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a caer así?

Tres dedos se movían en su interior, a lo que el rubio se mordió el labio ante la incomodidad que pronto desapareció, porque antes de que Kagami llegara, se estaba masturbando con los dedos ahí abajo, sí, la llamada era muy real.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kagamicchi! —Gimió Kise cuando sus dedos largos llegaron hasta ese punto en su interior que lo hacía enloquecer—. Métela, vamos. Muéstrame lo que tienes, _Tigre._

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada, viendo cómo se mordía el dedo índice y lo miraba suplicante. Tampoco es que pudiera aguantar más, así que se bajó el borde del pantalón y el bóxer, lo justo para liberar su endurecido pene.

Comenzó a masajearlo con la mano hecha un puño, de arriba a abajo, esparciendo el líquido sobre todo el eje.

—Cuidado, Kise —le habló, tomándolo de los tobillos y jalándolo hasta el borde de la mesa.

Kise abrió más las piernas mientras el de mirada roja acomodaba la cabeza del pene en su entrada. Penetró de una sola estocada, sintiendo como su interior se ablandaba y lo atrapaba con su calor, amoldándose a él.

Se sentía increíble y perderse en esas sensaciones, hizo que Kagami cerrara los ojos con las gotas de sudor cayendo por su sien.

—Kise… Kise…

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en él y tragó con fuerza. Kise se alzó pasando los brazos tras la nuca del más alto, aferrándose a él con fuerza y besándolo. Lento, pero profundizando con su lengua y el jalón de sus labios sobre la carne de su boca.

Kagami sintió el calor dentro de su pecho, podía sentir en ese beso algo más que simple pasión, una atracción más allá de la física. Se sentía querido y eso lo hizo gruñir ante el asombro, pero más aún, ante la sorpresa de sentirse _correspondido._

Cuando tomó la decisión de ir a su departamento y cortara la llamada, sabía que iría a la boca del lobo, arriesgándose con el hecho de que para Kise, él no fuera más que un juego. Porque durante todos esos encuentros Kagami había sido seducido y por consecuencia se había fijado más en él.

Le gustaba, sí. Y bastante.

Entre la humedad del beso y los sentimientos mezclados con las sensaciones, Kagami comenzó a moverse, lo sacaba lentamente, a conciencia, y lo volvía a embestir metiéndolo de una sola vez. Repitiendo el proceso, abriendo los ojos para ver a Kise, que con cada estocada, soltaba un gemido que moría contra su boca.

— ¡Aah! Así… Oh, Kagamicchi, ¡más! —Gemía el rubio sin pudor alguno, causando que el más alto se estremeciera de excitación. Era tan desinhibido, tan natural. Jamás creyó que el sexo con otro hombre fuera así de intenso. Aunque quizás se debía a que no era cualquier hombre, era Kise.

Espontáneo y natural. Fresco. Se veía endemoniadamente bien bajo su cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas y los labios hinchados por sus besos. Completamente sensual e incitante.

Kagami continuó embistiendo, acelerando las estocadas cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía, y dándose cuenta de que Kise cerraba los ojos cuando el ritmo aumentaba y su voz se hacía más sonora.

Estaba completamente embelesado.

—Mierda, Kise —gruñó al sentir el calor formarse como una especie de pelota en su bajo vientre, no duraría mucho más al estar tan sensible a los estímulos: el calor del rubio, sus gemidos, sus palabras, su aroma, su tacto. Todo lo estaba orillando al orgasmo.

Pero Kise percibió aquel endurecimiento en sus entrañas y quitando las manos de sus hombros, lo instó para que se subiera a la mesa. Kagami aún llevaba puesto el pantalón deportivo y se dejó caer sobre la lustrosa madera al tiempo que el rubio se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

—Dime, Kagamicchi, ¿esto te gusta? —Preguntó deslizando el índice por ese duro pene que se erguía entre sus cuerpos.

—Sí, mucho… —No sabía cómo es que Kise lo ponía de esa manera, ansioso, desesperado por sentirlo, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo cerca.

Kise acomodó el pene en su entrada, sin dejar de mirar a Kagami, lo vio tragar duro y supo que estaba tan excitado como él. Se dejó caer sobre el duro eje, sintió como lo atravesaba en un nuevo ángulo, uno más profundo, y gimió alto, complacido por el tamaño y las sensaciones.

Comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, brincos que hacían que su cabello se moviera con sensualidad. El rubio pudo apreciar ese fibroso pecho bajo su cuerpo. Kagami estaba marcado en todos los lugares, y aun así, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, haciéndolo lucir una musculatura perfecta. Era salvaje, una bestia silenciosa pero sensual.

Con sus manos sobre sus duros abdominales, notó que su piel era unos tonos más clara que la del pelirrojo, pero era suave y sus palmas se deslizaban con facilidad sobre su cuerpo. Despedía un aroma masculino, mezclado con el jabón de la ducha.

Kagami se aferró a sus muslos cuando lo sintió más estrecho. Kise brincaba a un ritmo que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer con rapidez, pero no era el único que no aguantaría más. Lo sabía por la cantidad de líquido pre-seminal que salía por la punta de ese pene. Guio su mano hasta allí y envolvió el duro falo para comenzar a masajearlo al ritmo en que Kise movía su cuerpo sobre el de él.

El rubio ya no podía más y abrió la boca para dejar salir su voz sin pudor alguno—: ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

—Me voy a correr, Kise…

—Dentro. —Sus miradas se encontraron y Kise por primera vez sintió que realmente lo estaba _mirando a él_. Sus ojos rojos llamearon por algún motivo que no alcanzó a percibir y fue cuando dejó que su cuerpo se contrajera ante al placer.

Kagami se alzó poniendo una mano en esa nuca para atraerlo más cerca, sintiendo el calor de su semen sobre la otra. Captó el momento exacto en que Kise se corrió, frunciendo el ceño y gritando fuerte. Sintió sus uñas cortas enterrarse sobre sus costados, marcando desde la espalda, y todo aquello desató su propio orgasmo. Acabó en sus entrañas, preso del calor y la estrechez del otro, sintiendo su aliento sobre los labios y abandonándose al aturdimiento mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Jamás se había sentido así. Fue increíble y en ese momento supo que quería mucho más.

— ¿Haces esto muy seguido? —Preguntó haciendo que Kise abriera los ojos y se alejara levemente.

—No es como que me ande acostando con todo lo que se me cruce, pero sí he tenido novios, Kagamicchi.

Kagami sabía que la había cagado. Siempre tan impulsivo y directo, no medía sus palabras. Pero de algún modo, necesitaba aclarar aquello, que aunque no fuera el primero, en esos momentos quería ser el único.

El rubio se inclinó sobre su boca para besarlo con dulzura, con sentimiento. Acarició sus labios con suavidad, humedeciéndolos a consciencia y masajeándolos con cariño, para luego alejarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero me gustas tú, Kagamicchi. Me gustas mucho.

El pelirrojo no contestó, solo lo abrazó para volver a besarlo, aunque retomando la pasión. Y Kise pudo sentir cómo se endurecía nuevamente, aún dentro de él.

 **— VII —**

Kise giró la llave para luego entrar en el departamento. Vio a Kagami sentado sobre el elegante sillón negro, ojeando una revista con la tele encendida frente a él. Sonrió radiante al tiempo que dejaba el bolso en el suelo y se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo.

— ¡Mira, Kagamicchi! —Lo llamó mostrando lo que llevaba en las manos, lo cual el chico miró fijamente—. Dicen que da mucho miedo…

Kagami tomó la caja con el DVD para leer—: "El Grito"… Kise, ¿estás seguro de que quieres verla? No dormiré con la luz encendida…

—Veámosla, ¿no es acaso la mejor excusa para estar abrazados? —Soltó con esa mirada brillante que provocaba un nudo en el estómago del pelirrojo.

Desvió la mirada ante el sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas y miró de nuevo la revista como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo en ese momento. Kise sonrió con malicia, acercándose a su oído con lentitud.

—Me gustas~

Kagami se estremeció, sintiendo la vergüenza de aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo era capaz de decir esas cosas así nada más? Siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa su soltura al expresar lo que sentía en palabras, en cambio él, era más "corporal".

Estaban juntos desde hace dos meses, donde su relación había evolucionado por sí sola, cuando Kagami aceptó intentarlo para luego ser él mismo quien quisiera formalizar aquello. Se había dado cuenta de lo natural que era estar con Kise, se complementaban muy bien. El rubio le añadía cierta "emoción" a su vida con cada ocurrencia, era atento y dulce, pero un seductor innegable.

Aun así, le costaba trabajo decir _esas_ cosas.

—Oh, creo que Kagamicchi solo funciona bajo presión…

El chico giró el rostro clavando su mirada roja en él: también era un retador y eso lo emocionaba en muchos niveles.

Kagami soltó la revista y tomó la nuca del rubio besándolo profundamente, supo que lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando demoró en responder. Cuando se alejó, el rubio lo miraba embelesado y complacido.

—Veamos esa estúpida película.

—Pero te toca preparar las palomitas —rebatió Kise dándole un casto beso sobre los labios y levantándose para poner el disco.

¿Ahora le tocaba? Era siempre él el que hacía las palomitas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Kise… aw! Ese rubio es tan sexy y se las trae, lo sé. Esa mirada dorada oculta ese lado lascivo que originó todo esto.

Creo que esta pareja es una ternura sensual~

Ojalá les haya gustado y que disfrutaran leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sus reviews, como siempre, serán amados.

Saludos y besos de limón para ustedes.


End file.
